


Sundays

by the-hxh-files (thehxhfiles)



Series: Happily Ever Never [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 90's AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Gon loves his Jeep but loves Killua more, Killua is so emotionally constipated, M/M, fingerbanging oh boy, roadhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehxhfiles/pseuds/the-hxh-files
Summary: In x The x Dark universe.Gon and Killua love driving around on their day off from school, but this time Killua has a great idea on how to stay warm when the weather is cold.





	1. A Sunday in October

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an apology for not having any new chapters out lately on In x The x Dark!!! I'm so sorry! But this does take place during that same time, and I had to at least wait until I started their relationship before posting the first one of these. There are more, and they are just meant as a light-hearted breather to the story. Just the boys experimenting with their new sexual relationship that I'm trying to have them take as slowly as any reasonable new couple.

A Sunday in October

Sundays aren’t exactly what I would call “Fun Days”.

With the school day fast approaching like impending doom and me even thinking about doing my homework long forgotten, I spent the day with Gon. Exclusively.

When the weather still allowed for it we would throw on our best flannels and jeans and jump into the old Jeep, top still down, trying to hold onto the last snippets of fair weather with winter hot on our heels.

I loved the way October smelled. Even with everything around me essentially dying, there was a crispness to the air that made me feel alive. The smell of burn barrels covered the countryside as we decided to spend the afternoon cruising every back road where Gon lived. He knew them like the back of his own hands.

With a relationship as new as ours was, every second spent together felt like pure bliss, and I couldn’t tell if my cheeks ached from smiling or the October wind threatening to leave them bitten and red.

Between laughter and bursts of song from the radio that we always had turned up far too loudly, I let my hand dance over to his thigh, rolling down until I found his knee and squeezed. His cheeks were already pink, so if he blushed, I wasn’t sure, but he gave me that winning smile, and I melted. "I love yous" hung on the tips of both of our tongues, but we were silent, choosing to bask in the company of one another instead.

After driving around for about 20 minutes, I was starting to feel a bit more cold than I had intended to, but was having far too much fun to go home yet. I racked my brain trying to think of ways to warm up when a mischievous idea crossed my mind.

My hand had been laying limply across his thigh for a bit and I decided to bring those fingers to life. I began to knead my hand up and down his thigh, slowly, sometimes pausing here or there with a small tickle or two. Gon turned his head slightly in my direction, his eyebrow quirked inquisitively, but not looking bothered. I gave him the warmest smile I could muster and he went back to driving.

I started to get more bold as I began to dip my fingers down lower and lower as I massaged, tucking them between his legs and coming back up, trying to gain a rhythm. I could tell Gon was beginning to react when I noticed him slightly tighten his grip on the steering wheel and swallow as quietly as he thought he could. Good.

I undid my seatbelt and slid a bit closer to him, my thigh slightly hanging over the center console, a bit uncomfortable but I would deal. I wouldn’t be thinking about that soon, hopefully. I slid my left hand underneath Gon’s flannel, across his back and he arched slightly at the touch. I could tell he was really concentrating on the road now. Good thing these roads were almost always empty, so I felt like there was less danger of seeing other cars. I got my right hand back to work massaging his thigh, and I was almost sitting sideways now. I turned down the radio when I noticed his breathing had quickened slightly, I didn't want to miss any of the delicious sounds I planned on making come out of his mouth. I licked my lips and quickened my pace.

Once I ran my hand over the front of his jeans and felt the resistance of his erection struggling to break free, I knew it was time. I slowly walked my fingers up the front of his pants and worked my way toward the button. I heard Gon suck in a breath, the air getting caught in his throat.

I shushed him.

Just as I was about to unbutton his jeans I heard him weakly say, “Killua… we probably shouldn’t…”

I immediately removed my hands from him and began to sit back in my seat, a pout stretched across my lips, when his right hand swung out so fast to grab my wrist we almost swerved.

“What the hell, Gon?!” I shouted, albeit a bit too loudly.

“I didn’t say to stop!” he gasped over the whipping wind, “Only that we probably shouldn't!”

“Well you can’t tell me something like that and think I’ll keep going!” I whined.

Gon let go of my wrist and focused back on driving, adjusting himself a bit to give me more access.

“Keep going,” he said quietly, quickly making eye contact with me, looking deadly serious, “Please?”

I began to huff when he rolled his eyes and said much more loudly, “C’mon, Killua, touch my dick, Goddamn.”

While the average person might find his demand rude, it was all the spurring on I needed to continue my ministrations. I quickly fumbled with his button and fly, taking far longer than it should have in my excitement. Almost immediately his massive erection came springing forward and my mouth watered.

“You’re not wearing any underwear, “ I whispered. 

He made a noncommittal noise as his hands tightly clenched and unclenched the wheel. And I felt the car decelerate. There was no one on the road so slowing down would be alright, and safer in our situation.

As swiftly and as delicately as possible I wrapped my left hand around him, steadying myself with his seat. A light groan passed his lips and I grinned in victory as I began a slow and steady pace. I was dying to attach my lips to his but that would definitely send us into oblivion. I settled for planting a quick kiss to his stubbly cheek before tucking my head down to observe what was going on down below.

I could feel his dick pulsing in my hand and I was loving every second of this. 

“Gon?” I asked.

“Mmm’yeah?” he breathed out as steadily as he could, I almost laughed.

I brought my lips as close to his ear as possible and whispered, “I’m going down there.”

I heard him groan loudly and I positioned myself as best as I possibly could, keeping my right hand positioned at the base of his dick, my left hand lowering behind him again, dipping down the back of his jeans. Once I realized that wasn’t going to work I pulled it out and kind of crouched down the best I could. In one fell swoop I lowered my lips slowly around him as he hissed in pleasure.

“Fuck...Killua… Goddamn.” Gon talking dirty could make me melt.

I slowly worked my hand and mouth in tandem until I reached a good rhythm and I could tell Gon was struggling to stay as still as possible. Our lives were basically in his hands as my hand and mouth were ravishing his gorgeous, pulsing cock. Fuck, why had I never thought of doing this before?!

I pulled my mouth off of him with a satisfying pop and continued working my hand before diving back down, running my tongue flat and steady from the base to the tip licking at the tiny droplets of precum that had began to slide down the side.

Gon was practically panting above me, stammering nonsense and looking almost stressed as he struggled to keep his eyes on the road. I know he desperately wanted to throw his head back against the seat. He settled for slowly removing his right hand from the wheel and knotting his fingers in my hair. I lifted my head a bit.

“You still doing okay?” I asked, and he nodded profusely.

“Yeah, mm, shit, don’t stop,” he mumbled.

I nodded and moved back down, taking him in as far as I possibly could before tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

“Oh God,” I heard above me.

I began to move again, both of my hands steady on his thighs, taking him in and out as slowly as I possibly could without gagging. I was going to have to work on that. I suppose practice makes perfect I thought with a chuckle. The vibrations from my throat sending Gon into another string of barely audible expletives. 

Just as my mouth was beginning to ache and I wasn’t sure just how much longer my body could stay contorted like this I felt Gon go almost rigid before warning me he was ready to burst.

I slowed my movements and steadied myself as the streams of hot sticky liquid hit the back of my throat. I swallowed as quickly as I could but it still dripped out of the side of my cheeks. I breathed in deeply, staying as still as possible as I felt Gon coming down from his high, a slight swerve in the road before, but steady now. I waited another moment before pulling back, certain he was finished and quickly lapped up the sides as clean up.

“Agh!” Gon yelped, “Fuck, that’s sensitive!”

I sat back, scrubbing at my lips with my sleeve.

“Don’t be so dramatic! You didn’t wear underwear so I guess I could have just left it there, for you to sit in it, in shame,” I grumbled. He flushed, realizing I was right.

We quickly pulled over to the side of the road so Gon could adjust his pants and I could get situated. My annoyance melting by the second as bliss once again filled my body. My jeans were uncomfortably tight, but it could wait til later, Gon could owe me one.

“Hey,” I said quietly as we made eye contact and Gon’s face split into a grin so wide it must have hurt, and I couldn’t help but follow suit. His smiles were contagious.

“I appreciate Killua,” he said easily, and my cheeks flushed scarlet.

“C’mere,” I mumbled, grabbing him by the t-shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss, my stomach full of butterflies and my heart fluttering wildly in my chest. His hands effortlessly cupped around my face, working their way into my hair, massaging in a way only Gon could. I moaned quietly into his kiss. 

Just as I was about to open my mouth and grant him entry, a car sped past us and someone shouted, “HEY! GET A FUCKING ROOM!”

We both broke into a fit of giggles, the autumn leaves swirling through the air, making me forget that it was Sunday.

Well, at least my hands and face weren’t cold anymore.


	2. A Sunday in October Cont'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fun car ride, Gon continues the adventure at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.

A Sunday in October Continued

I was still riding high on Killua’s impromptu blow job when we finally pulled into the driveway of my home. Killua’s cheeks were permanently stained red from the amount of wind biting at his face as we drove. Maybe it was finally time to put the top back on the Jeep. The cold didn’t much bother me, but I swear Killua was like a lizard, requiring heat to keep him going all of the time.

Killua hopped out of the car the second I pulled into the driveway, barely giving me time to turn off the ignition. He ran up to the house, fumbling with his key and just letting himself in. Poor thing, he really was freezing.

I took my time making it to the front door that he had left slightly ajar, like a barbarian. I stepped over the threshold, reaching down to slip off my sneakers when 120 pounds of Killua crashed into me, pinning me against the wall and attacking me with his lips. He ran his ice cold fingers across my neck and I shivered in delight. As Killua peppered my face with kisses and I giggled easily, my back pinned to the wall, I heard a light tutting from the doorway of the kitchen.

Killua whipped around, scandalized, his face turning 20 shades of red, as he jumped a good distance away from me. I had the decency to give Aunt Mito a sorry look before she burst into laughter at our display.

“Boys!” she laughed, “You just crack me up, oh to be young and in love.” She singsonged her statement and made her way back into the kitchen, laughing all the way as I’m sure Killua was going into cardiac arrest from embarrassment. Once she was out of earshot he smacked me hard on the back of the head.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?!” I whined, rubbing my head defensively.

“I didn't know Aunt Mito was home,” he hissed back at me, kicking off his sneakers.

“You didn't even ask,” I grumbled, before finally finishing removing my own shoes and placing them neatly by the door.

Killua was facing away from me, hands relaxed behind his head and I took this opportunity to give him a playful smack on the ass. He turned around, and I expected to be hit again, but the look in his eyes was hungry, the tips of his ears red.

We silently filed our way upstairs, not our normal route to the basement. There was no lock on the basement door, but my bedroom was equipped for privacy.

Bringing Killua up to my room almost felt foreign even after all of the years we've spent together in this house. The basement was really my main bedroom, less formal, filled with all of our teenage regrets and basic needs. But up here my room was next to empty, barely lived in. A queen sized bed with a plain comforter, a wooden desk, and the closet. It looked more like a guest space than a bedroom for a teenage boy. The smell of disinfectant still tinged the air, Mito kept the upstairs very clean.

Killua sat down on the bed, scanning the room curiously, looking out of place in such a sterile space.

“Why did we come up here?” he asked quietly, as if he were in awe of the fact that we were doing something unusual. I’m not sure how Killua felt about things that weren’t familiar.

“To kiss Killua,” I whispered, joining him on the bed, threading our fingers together with ease. His hands were pale and small, covered in the faint scars of past altercations, stories written in his knuckles. My hand dwarfed his, dark and rough, knuckles covered in freckles, stories told by the sun. I ran my thumb against that back of his hand as we sat in a silence that filled the room. It wasn’t awkward, it was familiar and warm, and I knew then I wanted to spend forever with him.

Killua slowly eased himself back onto the bed, pulling me along with him, a silent invitation. His eyes were piercing as he looked at me, bluer than a summer sky, intense with arousal and something a bit softer around the edges. I easily maneuvered myself alongside him, propping myself above while still laying next to him from my hip. I leaned down and kissed his nose, still slightly red from the cold.

“Killua is so very handsome,” I murmured, a grin working it’s way onto my face. Killua wrinkled his nose in response.

“You’re sappy and gross,” he said, pretending to be disgusted. “Just fucking kiss me already!”

I didn’t need to be told twice, and he met my lips halfway, hungrily and aggressively, pale hands weaving themselves behind my neck and clasping on for dear life. I ran my palm down his chest, stopping when I reached the hem of his t-shirt and let my fingers dance beneath the fabric. Killua wasn’t very ticklish at all, but he still wriggled slightly under my touch, a muffled “cut it out” from between our lips.

I flattened my palm and ran it straight up, slowly, over his lightly defined abs and bare chest. I then slowly drug my hand back down, my short fingernails barely grazing his milky skin. Killua made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan, so quiet it was barely audible. I still shushed him anyway. Silent physical contact with Aunt Mito on the floor below us was going to be a challenge. I've heard the way Killua could vocalize himself when uninhibited. My stomach twitched just thinking about it.

I pulled a bit at Killua's flannel, indicating we needed to remove it, immediately. He got the hint and sat up slightly, just enough for it to slide off. I followed suit with my own. I then delicately pushed his t-shirt up his body, exposing his abdomen and a bit of his chest. I re-positioned myself so that I was straddling his legs, just below his belt line. I cupped both of my hands around his exposed waist, experimentally rubbing them slowly over the curve of his hips. His pupils were blown wide, a quiet panting in his chest, and his hair was in a disarray. Killua's cheeks were still full and soft, not quite mature enough to have lost his baby fat, a rosy blush covering them entirely. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight in my entire life.

My own jaw was more angular and thinned out, a 5 o'clock shadow already visible from a few days of neglecting to shave.

I bent down and kissed his stomach, tightening my grip on his hips. Killua’s hands were in my hair in an instant, weaving through the thick locks with expertise. I worked my way up slowly, my tongue and lips tracing patterns on his skin as he struggled to stay quiet. I spent what seemed like an hour ravishing his exposed flesh, though I'm sure it was only minutes, but it didn’t take much to get Killua going. His hands were all over the place, in my hair, on my neck, trying to hold on to something.

I sat up and decided to pop the question that had been on my mind all day long.

“Killua,” I whispered, “Can we try something new?”

He nodded, giving me a curious look as I slipped off of the bed and began to dig around in my desk drawer, finally producing a jar of vaseline. He wrinkled his nose slightly.

“Really, Dude? Your jack-off cream?” he said a bit more loudly than I would have liked.

“Don’t call it that!”

“Well that’s what it is…”

“Shut up, do you want this or not?” I retorted, sliding back onto the bed with ease, beginning to unbutton Killua’s jeans, and pulling. He wasted no time in kicking them off the rest of the way, launching them across the room with his legs. He was laying there in his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, black t-shirt push up to his neck, the dark fabrics a stark contrast to his fair skin.

“I think so, yeah, I think I’m ready for whatever you’re about to do. You do know what you’re doing, right?” he spoke, a slight bit of uneasiness wavering in his tone.

“I asked Mr. Leorio what to do, so I think so.”

“YOU ASKED OUR DRUG DEALER ABOUT OUR SEX LIFE?!”

“It's okay, Killua, he's a doctor!”

“He's a student!”

“He's an intern.”

“You know what, I don't even care. Dip your fingers in that ass grease and let's get this show on the road.” He flopped back dramatically and focused his gaze on the ceiling.

“You've got a spectacular way with words, Killua.” I sighed.

“Eat me,” he grumbled.

“What was that?” I had heard him full well, I just liked hearing him say it.

All jokes aside I was ready to get serious, as nervous as we both were. It was true, I had gone to Leorio for advice. I knew eventually we would reach this point, and I wanted to make sure I did everything right, or I knew Killua would likely never let me touch him again. I couldn’t have that.

I finally began to slide down his underwear when he suddenly stopped me, an embarrassed look on his face. I was about to question him when he said something I could barely make out.

“What was that, Killua, are you alright?”

“I said,” he hesitated, “did you wash your hands?”

“Are you being serious right now?”

He nodded, his face red up to his ears.

I silently left the room, washed my hands, and made my way back to the room. As I locked the door behind me I was about to give a smart ass announcement that my hands were now clean, but when I looked towards my bed my throat went dry.

Killua had removed all of his clothes completely, and taken the comforter off of the bed. He was laying there with his arms thrown over his eyes, and I could see that his face was in a permanent state of embarrassment. I said a silent prayer before approaching the bed, my mouth dry and my hands beginning to sweat. Killua Zoldyck was completely naked in MY bed. Dreams really do come true.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer,” he mumbled from behind his barricade of arms.

I leaned down and pried his arms away, holding his wrists softly in my hands. I kissed his palms before leaning down to kiss his lips. His eyes instantly closing in pleasure, a peaceful look finally settling on his face. 

“Are you ready?” I whispered, laying his arms next to his head on the pillows. He nodded. “I promise to be gentle. Anything you don’t like, you tell me, we’ll stop.” He nodded again, I could see the apprehension in his eyes, but he seemed resolute in trying.

“I feel like I should be asking you to wine and dine me first before I let you touch my asshole,” he joked, but I could hear the slight waver in his tone.

“We need to do this sober, Killua,” I said seriously, “at least the first time you fucking alcoholic stoner.”

He laughed at this and I could see the tension leave him.

I sat down next to him on the bed and unscrewed the jar of vaseline. I knew this wasn’t the most proper thing to be using but it was all I had right now. We would have to buy real lube sometime soon.

I debated on which finger to start with and figured the pinky would be best. Killua was a little guy, right? I would never say that to his face. He was watching me like a hawk as I applied a liberal amount of the jelly to my little finger.

“Alright, uhm, Killua, just lay back, okay?” I instructed as I pushed his knees into an upright position for better access. I adjusted myself so I was within kissing distance, gently grabbing one of Killua’s hands. I began to lightly rub some of the lubricant around his entrance and I could feel him wiggle uncomfortably. His hand tightening around mine.

“You know I love you, right?” I said as I simultaneously began to push my little finger in. His eyes widened, I’m not sure if in response to what I said or my actions. He winced when I was almost completely in.

“Hurt?”

“Uh, no, just… weird.” he said quietly.

“Good weird or bad weird? Should I stop?” I halted my movements to get a good look at his face.

“Uhm, I don’t know. Just weird. Keep going.” he threw his left arm back over his eyes. I really wanted to see his face right now, but I let him be, I’m sure this was awkward for him.

I began moving again, pushing until my knuckle touched his skin. He was breathing deeply, and I could feel it from inside of his body. It was mesmerizing. I slowly began to pull my finger out, ignoring the slight grimace on his face. His body felt amazing, like he had just closed his mouth around my finger, only tighter and warmer. My pants tightened.

I pulled the finger almost completely out, before moving forward again, a bit faster than before. Killua didn’t complain, so I took that as a means to continue. Once I was able to reach somewhat of a rhythm Killua had seemed to relax, sighing quietly, his toes moving on the bed sheets.

“Good?” I said, concentrating on my task, and he affirmed. “Alright, good, I’m going to switch fingers okay? I think I’ll have some more control.”

“Mm, yeah, go ahead,” he said.

I wiped my pinky off on a tissue before lubing up my middle finger. I figured I would have the most control and reach with it. I still hadn’t found what I was looking for.

I began to push in slowly again, my middle fingers were much larger than my pinkies and I didn’t wanna hurt Killua. I could feel him bracing himself and I tried my best to keep him relaxed. I bent up and kissed him deeply, my hands working on their own agenda. I felt him melt under my kisses and I implored him to open his mouth with my searching tongue. He complied easily, placing his hand behind my head to bring me closer. Before he even knew it I was knuckle deep again. I slowly curled my finger upwards inside him.

“Oh!” Killua exclaimed, “Hey I felt that, do that again.”

“Yeah?” I asked feeling excited, moving my finger again, a bit harder. Killua moved himself around a bit, widening his legs a bit more to give me even more access. He didn’t seem to be in any discomfort anymore.

Once I had figured out exactly where his prostate was located it made things a bit easier on me, I began increasing my thrusts, and I moved myself farther down the bed to admire my work. Killua had long since closed his eyes in concentration so he didn’t bother scolding me for being a creep. Small moans began to fall from his lips the harder I pushed, and I was beginning to worry we were being too loud. But I really, really didn’t want to stop, and those noises he was making were driving me wild.

I stopped again and Killua sat up a bit to give me an annoyed look. “Why did you stop?” he pouted.

“I’m going to add another finger,” I said matter of factly, already slathering some more vaseline onto my index finger. Killua made an “oh” expression and laid back again, apparently very eager for more of my handiwork.

I slowly began to insert both fingers, and Killua did wince for a moment, but quickly schooled his expression. I pushed slowly until I was all the way to the knuckle again, before beginning to move. I made sure to hit in just the right spot a few times and Killua instantly began to unwind again.

“Faster,” he whispered, and I increased my speed an “Oh!” pouring out of his mouth. I was getting confident in my movements before out of nowhere Killua screamed “Son of a bitch!”

“What?! Are you okay?!” I panicked, ceasing all activity and looking him over.

“What?! NO! FUCK! Gon! Don’t stop you goddamn idiot!”

“Jesus, Killua, I thought I hurt you!”

“You better start moving again or I’ll hurt you!” he growled, his hair beginning to stick to his forehead with perspiration. I realized I was beginning to sweat too.

“I love it when you sweet talk me, Babe.” I rolled my eyes as he smacked me.

 

My wrist was starting to ache after a bit and Killua didn’t seem any closer to orgasm than he was 5 minutes ago, even if I had to muffle his moans with my hand quite a few times. I realized he was pretty hard and I could probably make this a lot easier on the both of us if I doubled my efforts. We were both sweating and the room felt hot even in the middle of autumn.

“Killua,” I panted, trying not to lose momentum.

“What?” he responded, just as breathless, swiping at his forehead again, only for the hair to stick in another place.

“I love fucking you like this, but uh, I’m going to try something else too, okay?”

He nodded his head and swallowed quickly, I could tell he was beginning to get tired, too.

I moved my free hand to his dick, grasping as firmly yet gently as I could, and he gasped loudly.

“Shh,” I hushed, as if he was actually going to listen to me.

I began to pump in rhythm with both hands, trying to go slowly at first, before really trying to pound my fingers.

“Mother FUCK!” Killua yelled, quickly covering his own mouth in embarrassment. I tried not to lose my concentration, ramming my fingers into his ass as I pumped wildly with my other hand. Killua kept his hands clasped tightly over his own mouth as he threw his head back into the pillows, curling his toes.

“C’mon, Babe,” I coaxed, “Come for me?”

Both of our bodies were practically shaking with exertion, drenched in sweat. I was getting thirsty, and all I wanted was to see my gorgeous boyfriend orgasm in my bed.

Suddenly Killua removed his hands from his mouth and barely moaned “Gon!” before I felt his cock shudder and semen began pouring out over my hand. I slowed my movements as he began to tremble in my hand before finally stopping, throwing his arms above his head and panting loudly. My hand and his stomach were covered in a big sticky mess and I slowly pulled my other hand from his ass, resting my sweaty forehead against his knee.

“Fuck, Killua, that was… awesome.” I heaved, trying to catch my breath.

He didn’t say anything at first, looking as exhausted as I felt.

“Smoke,” he said with a huff.

“Huh?”

“I need a cigarette,” he murmured with his eyes closed.

“You fucking junkie,” I teased, “But me too.”

***

After we both caught our breaths and gathered all of Killua’s missing clothes, we silently tiptoed a walk of shame to the bathroom, where we cleaned ourselves up as best as possible, hoping to erase all signs of the last 45 minutes spent in my room fingerfucking.

I chased Killua down the stairs, giggling, still giddy on our adventure to make it to the back porch to smoke.

We passed Aunt Mito in the TV room, volume unnaturally loud, and both tried tripping each other on our way out the door.

Seated in the chilly air, smoke billowing all around us, laughter falling from our lips, mingled with the butts of cigarettes, I was alive. The sun was setting over the hills, and when I turned to face Killua’s shining face, his expression was peaceful, and kind. When our eyes locked he gave me one of those rare Killua Smiles, the kind that made my heart beat a mile a minute, and he gently leaned over to peck my cheek.

“What was that for?” I murmured, winding my arm around his shoulders loosely, taking another drag.

“Earlier you said, that you appreciate me, and well,” he stumbled over his words, “I just wanted you to know that, uh, I love you, too.” He immediately sucked on his cigarette in nervousness, his cheeks dusted in red, and I pulled him closer to me, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

I would never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome?


End file.
